


Eyes of the World

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Inktober, Introspection, Kinktober 2019, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: The many artifacts they've seen, the shine of precious metals, and the luster of gemstones could never hold up to what they saw far more priceless.





	Eyes of the World

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "treasure."

Natural storms didn't mean much anymore to her at home, but sometimes thunder resulted in a trembling Cato burrowing into her and Dante's bed. There was something precious in those wide cyan eyes peeking up from under their blankets, a glowing hint that was far more valuable than the most famous gems. Dante and Nero’s eyes were like that, too.  
  
(Dante thought how the shine that sometimes gleamed in Lady’s bi-colored eyes surpassed the large jewels he's had to use in the past for puzzle solving. Light passing through those facets had nothing on the fire of teal and maroon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)", after "[Waraizome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210606)."
> 
> Yes, title is a reference to _Bayonetta_.


End file.
